Chronicles of the sound
by lavender butterfly
Summary: .. an exploration of the everyday life in the hidden sound village ..
1. The early meeting

Chronicles Of The Sound

* * *

Chapter one

The Meeting

"COME ON, DOSU ! OROCHIMARU-SAMA WON'T BE HAPPY IF WE'RE LATE!! ''

Dosu groaned slightly..

"It's five in the morning. Don't yell so loudly, Zaku .. '' He said as he walked drowsily. Zaku turned at Dosu angrily.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO YELL, THEN HURRY UP! " He yelled even louder than before.

Dosu groaned and quickened his pace deciding he didn't want to have Zaku's annoying voice ringing in his ears anymore. Walking through the dirty, smelly corridors of their base, Dosu was soon lost in his thoughts.

Dosu was happily cuddled in his ragged blankets, enjoying a peaceful sound sleep in his damp bed, when he was woken up rather roughly by a hyper active Zaku who stormed into their room, yelling something about Orochimaru ordering all his minions to gather for a meeting in the ' Meeting's Room '. Orochimaru only called for a meeting if he wanted to give them his orders regarding one of his new schemes. Like raiding villages to take their inhabitants as experimental material, or capturing shinobi who caught Orochimaru's eye. "Those were usually attractive young boys with a blood limit.'' mused Dosu, feeling disgusted. He wasn't aware of the door he and Zaku stopped in front of.

" Attractive young boys with a blood limit? ''

Dosu snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Zaku's voice.

"Huh? '' Dosu wondered, his only visible eye indicating Zaku questioningly.

"What were you saying? About attractive young boys with a blood limit? '' Zaku asked, frowning and giving Dosu a weird look.

"Wha..? '' Dosu didn't realize he had been thinking aloud.

"Why were you thinking about attractive young boys with a blood limit? '' Zaku demanded taking several steps backwards. He didn't give Dosu a chance to speak as he gasped loudly, the most logical explanation his dirty mind could come up with dawning at him.

"Dosu .. Don't tell me you're. ''

"NO! '' Dosu barked, not allowing Zaku's sentence to continue. " No, I was just thinking that Orochimaru-sama. ''

"What about me, Dosu? ''

Dosu and Zaku froze at that voice. They turned around to see a man with long black hair, snake-like eyes and who wore a white kimono that faltered when compared to the whiteness of his skin. And that particular man happened to be Orochimaru, their very boss, whom Dosu had just mentioned. Orochimaru was accompanied by his right hand, a gray haired, four eyed, cunning, 19 years old little tattle tale, who crept around sniffing into other's business and reporting every little mistake they did to Orochimaru, resulting in getting them in trouble. That wretched being went by the name Kabuto.

No one liked Kabuto, true. However, no one dared to bluntly show their hate, considering Kabuto was the strongest ninja in their village – after Orochimaru – and was Orochimaru's favorite. And most importantly, Kabuto was their village's **_doctor. _**One should maintain an even relationship with his doctor. Otherwise, you never know what evil methods he could use to get back at you during your regular monthly check up.

Not that the miserable sound ninjas hadsuch luxuries as monthly check ups, still.

Anyway, returning to the ordeal at hand, Orochimaru smiled at Dosu creepily as he asked again,

"So, what about me? ''

Zaku gulped rather loudly, while Dosu – having more dignity – settled to gulping secretly.

"I-I was just wondering what your reasons for a meeting - this early in the morning - are? '' lied Dosu.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses while Orochimaru kept his creepy smile.

"Well, now. Why don't you get into the ' Meeting's Room ' and find out? '' He suggested in his sinister voice ... Dosu and Zaku nodded their heads like idiots before turning to leave. Orochimaru – undoubtedly – knew Dosu was lying. Mainly because Orochimaru was one of the legendary sannin. And, of course, Dosu shivering like crazy with his eye more glazed than usual gave the impression that he was lying.

It's a good thing Orochimaru was having a nice day and decided to let it go. They had better get out of his sight quickly before he had

A mood swing. You can easily tell if Orochimaru was going through one of his mood swings when his face changed from a sinister creepy smile to a sinister creepy frown. Which was happening at that exact moment.

"Dosu! Zaku! '' Orochimaru's voice echoed.

The two boys stopped dead in their tracks. Orochimaru waited as they both turned around to face him. Their faces were pale, and their throats dry. They shared the same frightened and at the same time very idiotic grin and their very glazed eyes stared at Orochimaru.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama? '' they both squeaked fearfully.

They watched, in horror, their master's face switching back to the sinister creepy smile mode.

"The ' Meeting's Room ' is here. '' Orochimaru pointed at the door which they were just standing in front of.

After an awkward moment, Dosu and Zaku found themselves automatically moving towards the door. They opened it, entered and closed it behind them.

Once inside, they let out a deep breath and leaned on the door for support.

"HAH!! That was CLOSE!! '' Zaku said. "Orochimaru-sama is just SO frightening!!'' just as Zaku finished his rather loud observation, the door on which they leaned on flung open sending both Dosu and Zaku tripping forwards. They quickly regained their balance and glared behind them. Their glare vanished as they saw it was Orochimaru who flung the door open.

Still smiling, Orochimaru said coolly "Now, now. You must still be drowsy. Why did you close the door when I was still standing there? ''

Dosu and Zaku stood their speechless.luckily, Orochimaru walked pass them not expecting a reply. Kabuto, without even looking at the two boys, gave them a quiet little smile that screamed "WHAT LOSERS!! WHAT TRASH!! OH, MY EYE!! AHAHAHAHAH!!! ''Dosu glared at Kabuto fully aware of the meaning behind the tattle tale's smile, while Zaku – very much oblivious – glared for the hell of it. Kabuto, being the superior bastard that he was, ignored them and followed after Orochimaru.

Dosu and Zaku were quiet for a moment as they regained themselves, then they turned to find vacant seats.

The ' Meeting's Room ' was hardly a room. It was in fact an enormously huge theatre with a stage and curtains and everything. Well it was falling apart and had ugly decorations, but it was a theatre nonetheless.

Dosu and Zaku spotted two empty seats among the swarms of the nameless sound ninjas. The nameless sound ninjas were those ninjas who wore the same outfits, which hid their faces and allowed only their eyes to be exposed, which wasn't really helpful since you couldn't tell who was who because their eyes looked the same. Not only that, even their voices sounded the same and they all seemed to be around the same age. They were equally weak, too. And they were all males. No females, not one. Finding it rather troublesome to try telling them apart, it was decided that it was easier to grant them the name ' nobodies '. Where did Orochimaru pick up these duplicated nobodies from? Not even they themselves know.

"All the good seats are gone! This is what happens when we're late! It's your entire fault, Dosu! Now we're stuck sitting here! In the bad seats! With the nobodies! '' Bitched Zaku. His last remark earned him death glares from the masses of nobodies who had Zaku in their hearing range.

"Stop your bitching, Zaku! '' Dosu ordered angrily. He was irritated because he was trying to reach the empty seats without stepping on or tripping over the nobodies' feet. Dosu placed his feet in the gaps between the nobodies' legs and moved with patience.

Behind him, however, was Zaku smashing his way in, crushing everyone's' feet under his own, ignoring all the angry moans and bloody swears he caused.

There were – as I previously noted – two vacant seats, and as soon as Dosu reached the nearest one to him, he sat in it.

"Oi, Dosu! Move to the other one! '' Called Zaku roughly. Dosu wasn't pleased with Zaku's tone, so he replied dryly

"No, I'm sitting here. ''

Zaku scowled. He stumbled on his way to the only empty seat left. Zaku decided to **_accidentally_** step on Dosu's foot extra hard to get back at him for being so meant. But he changed his mind once he saw Dosu's eye glaring at him expectantly.

Zaku was about to settle down on his seat next to Dosu, when suddenly, long thick black hair flicked his face sending him stumbling backwards startled.

"OW! ''

Dosu angrily pushed Zaku – who happened to step hardly on his foot in his stumbling – away from him.

Zaku after regaining his balance, glared at the person who flicked their hair at him.

Tsuchi Kin smirked at Zaku's glare before simply sitting in the empty chair. Zaku's eye twitched at the scene of Kin crossing her legs and making her self-comfortable in **_his_** seat. "This is **_my_** place, get off! '' he barked at her. The girl eyed him provokingly

"**_Your_** place? **_I_** got here first, so that makes it **_my_** place. ''

"What! **_I_** was the one to get here **_first_**! You **_took it_** from **_me_**!''

Kin snarled at that

"Well then! I **_took it_** from you, so that makes it **_mine_**! ''

"Why you little **_bi_**. '' Zaku was cut off because of a high pitched sound that was imitating from an old microphone that was held firmly in Kabuto's hand.

The sound ceased when Kabuto moved the microphone closer to his mouth.

"May every one take their seats, please? We're about to start. ''

Zaku scowled as he quickly turned around leaving a smirking Kin and a shrugging Dosu behind him. He went on, smashing his way out, crushing all the feet that got in his way even harder than before because he felt really pissed off and hurt and he wanted everyone to feel with him.

... On the stage, Kabuto waited patiently for everyone to settle down. He watched the crowd seated before him thoughtfully. The whole sound village population was present. Except Kimimaru – the strongest among the almighty sound five - who had just been recently bed ridden due to his illness.

In the first row, was the other sounds four.

The east gate Kidomaru. Two of his hands were adjusting his head protector, his other two hands straightening his clothes, and his last two hands twiddling their fingers.

The west gate Sakkon. He was having a hard time adjusting in his chair since the head, erm, his **_brother's_** head that stuck out of his back deprived him of the luxury of resting his back on the seat.

The north gate Tayuya and The south gate Jirobu. Jirobu was stuck with Tayuya who was practicing her newest collection of vulgar vocabulary on him.

Although they were only four, and the first row contained over thirty chairs, none dared to sit in the same row as them, Kabuto observed amused. The second row was empty, too, as no one wanted to sit behind the row, which was occupied with the four, just for safety measures.

It was funny, how they were feared. But why not? They were, after all, Orochimaru's personal guards. He chose them. He branded them by the cursed seal and they **_lived_** to tell about it. They **_traded_** their own freedom for power.and if the were capable of that, then they must posses frightening strength. Kabuto, contemplating deeply, glanced at the four in front of him. His eyes fell on Kidomaru .he was picking his nose and showing his snot to Sakkon who seemed very amused. And immediately, they fell from Kabuto's eyes. "Fools. '' he muttered disgusted.

He went back to observing the crowd.

The third row and on were buzzing with life. The row consisted mainly of nobodies. Kabuto could only recognize Akadou Yoroi, glaring daggers at him from behind his ocular lenses. Yoroi's face was covered, but Kabuto could tell the man was scowling at him. Yoroi hated his guts, and Kabuto knew it. Unlike the other, Yoroi didn't hide his hate. In fact, he used each and every chance to announce it to the world. His hate came from jealousy. Kabuto, being Orochimaru's right hand and his favorite, led Yoroi to build up jealousy, which eventually turned into hate. Pure utter hate. Which showed just how much Yoroi worshiped Orochimaru. Kabuto smiled mockingly at the thought of having someone as pathetic as **_Yoroi_** feeling jealous of **_him!_** They were, like, on totally different levels!!

Next to Yoroi, was Tsurugu Misumi? His face, like Yoroi, was covered and he was sighing. Misumi was always accompanying Yoroi. Or more like, Yoroi was always dragging him around and forcing him to help him with his stupid schemes that had Kabuto as their target.

Kabuto, seeing that every one had shut their mouths and settled down, turned to Orochimaru and handed him the microphone, and stood behind his master.

"My children. '' Orochimaru began.

"I have gathered you all here today, to inform you that I will be leaving the village for some urgent business. ''

If the sound shinobi didn't know better, they would've cheered happily. But knowing their master wouldn't tolerate such manners, they were content to cheering inwardly.

"It will be a while before I return. Until then, I want you all to behave yourselves and be good. ''

Everyone nodded, pretending to be earnest. Except Yoroi who was really earnest.

Everyone was relieved. It has been a long time since Orochimaru left the village. A **_really_** long time.

And now he was leaving!! A chance for them to relax and take it easy! Or so they thought until.

"I've appointed Kabuto to take care of you while I'm gone. ''

The crowd shouted and protested enraged. Inwardly, of course. They didn't dare to utter a word aloud.

Dosu groaned in a low voice.

"How could I have ever forgotten about tattle tale? '' he muttered frustrated.

No one in the sound village, not even the nobodies, was stupid enough to say they didn't want Kabuto to stay, and Orochimaru should just take Kabuto with him. Well, maybe not.

"We don't want Kabuto to stay, you should just take him with you, Orochimaru-sama! '' called out a voice from the crowded back rows that suspiciously sounded like Zaku. The whole population of the sound gasped. That was too much.

To state they didn't want Kabuto to stay, to say that **_loudly_** to **_Orochimaru_** and **_Kabuto's_** **_faces_**. That was just too much. Everyone was in shock.

. Their eyes froze on Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru still had his creepy smile although he seemed to be. Shocked. Kabuto, on the other hand, was smiling strangely and the light reflecting from his glasses hid his eyes. Everyone held their breath when they saw Orochimaru's smile widening frighteningly, veins popped horribly on his forehead. He was shaking slightly as he said slowly

"Are ... you. Questioning. My orders. ? '' 

No one answered. Orochimaru's eye twitched.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS? ''

The crowd, frightened, shook their heads.

Orochimaru's expressions relaxed.

"I think you are. '' he said, smiling.

Everyone gulped, cold sweat trailing its way down the back of his or her necks.

"I suppose I've been rather **_soft_** with you these days. '' Orochimaru declared quietly.

Their hearts sank at that declaration.

"I think you should be **_disciplined_** properly. ''

Their eyes plugged out fearfully

"I've noticed that the floor is a bit. **_Dirty_**. ''

_No_. The crowd thought

"And the windows. **_Not_** very **_clean_**. ''

_No.!_

"This **_foul stench_** is every where. '' Orochimaru turned to Kabuto "When was it the last time we had a **_cleaning campaign_**? ''

_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

"It was very long ago, Orochimaru-sama. '' said Kabuto adjusting his glasses.

Orochimaru clasped his hands cheerfully

"It's decided, then! We're having a cleaning campaign! Starting now!! ''

The poor sound shinobi wished they could scream in agony.

* * *

To be continued ... 


	2. Allowing heads to roll

CHAPTER 2

* * *

The shinobi of the sound stood mumbling and complaining to each other. They were forced to have a cleaning campaign because of some idiot who dared to anger their boss, Orochimaru, during the meeting that was held earlier in the morning.

"Who was the idiot who did that? '' everyone wondered.

" Zaku! It was his voice, I'm positive! ''´Said Dosu angrily. Kin shrugged as she was tightening her head cover. By now, everyone had changed into his or her special cleaning gear. Which wasn't special at all, considering it was composed of a housemaid-like head cover and an apron. They were ragged, old and **_very_** ready for an honorable retirement.

" Yes, I know. I heard his **_annoying_** voice.'' Kin said. But she was one to talk.

" What in the world was he thinking? ''Dosu said again. He was frustrated. They were two steps away from having Orochimaru off their backs and relaxing for a change. But Zaku ruined it all. He just **_had_** to open his mouth and say something stupid.

" Oi, Dosu! ''

Dosu turned sharply to see Zaku approaching him. Zaku seemed very cheerful for some reason. He smiled at Dosu sheepishly.

" No matter how many times we change into our cleaning gear , I never seem to get used to these aprons ! '' he said pointing at his apron that hung loose from his neck .

Dosu's eye twitched while Kin wandered off not interested.

" Zaku. You surely realize this is your entire fault? ''

" Uh. Me? Why, what did I do? '' Zaku said attempting to look innocent and failing miserably.

" Zaku! It was you who said those stupid things that made Orochimaru-sama mad!''

" So? I was just saying the truth!''

" Did you have to say it so loud?''

" I never thought it would end up like this!''

" You never think ahead, do you? ''

" Hey! What's that supposed to mean?''

" Nothing! ''

Silence …

" Well. What happened happened. Just, don't tell the others it was me.'' Zaku said reluctantly. " You see. ''

Zaku was about to proceed in explaining why was it considered of the utmost importance for no one to know the identity of the cause of their dismay, when he was interrupted by the loud voices of Tayuya and Sakkon.

" Who is that shitty little retarded bastard?'' Tayuya wondered.

" Really, Tayuya. Girls shouldn't use bad language.'' Jirobu said, not approving.

" When I Know who he is, I'll pull out his tongue, then pluck out his eyes! ''Announced Sakkon.

Zaku's eye twitched ... He wasn't scared of Tayuya or Sakkon or anything since he was an over confident, unreasonable idiot.and as much as he was tempted to scream at them and announce to the world it was **_him_** who caused this adversity, it was still eight in the morning and he didn't feel like fighting anyone.

So, Zaku just said " You get the picture, right? ''

Dosu glared at him.

" Fine. I won't tell. '' He then trotted away irritated.

"I just **_hate_** these cleaning campaigns!'' sulked Kidomaru. Jirobu sighed." We all do.''

"But I suffer because of them more than all of you!'' Kidomaru insisted .He then raised his six arms.

"I have **_six_** arms. I, **_alone_**, work as **_three_** people! ''

" Tough luck, lazy assed bastard! '' said Tayuya.

" Come on. '' Jirobu sighed.

" Sometimes , I wish I was in Ukon's place . '' Sakkon wished . " He's sleeping **_all_** the time ,while **_I_** work my butt off ..''

" Uh. No use bitching and wishing, I guess ..'' sighed Kidomaru ..

The sound four were absorbed in their conversation .. And they failed to notice two ocular lenses glaring poisonous daggers at them .

" Yoroi, I don't think it's a good idea to glare at them so openly. They'll sense you. '' Tsurugu Misumi whispered worriedly. Yoroi only glared harder at the very much oblivious four.

" Hah! Those four **_clowns_** are supposed to be Orochimaru-sama's personal guards? They are supposed to be elite? Then why are they shamelessly bitching about his orders? They should be honored that Orochimaru-sama has been kind enough to make them work!!'' Yoroi literally spat. Misumi sighed. " Uh.Yeah.'' he agreed not really wanting to argue being the ' Yes To All ' person he was.

" Where is Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto sensei? '' asked one of the nobodies of the sound. " I don't know. He told us to get into our cleaning gear, then get the sponges and brooms and everything, then wait for him here.'' replied another nobody.

" I can't understand why you all hate Kabuto sensei ! '' said a dreamy nobody randomly.

" Huh? '' the rest of the nobodies wondered.

" My children. ''

Everyone jumped with a start. Their eyes moved to Orochimaru who appeared at the door followed by Kabuto.

" My children. As we are having a cleaning campaign today, I've decided that this time it will be done **_right_**.''

Murmurs rose among the crowds then died quickly.

Orochimaru smiled creepily at them.

" You see, I've been receiving **_reports_**. ''

Everyone froze.

" I've been receiving reports that indicated that the majority of you does not take these cleaning campaigns seriously, and instead of attending properly to your duties, you slack off.''

All of the sound shinobi – with the exception of Yoroi who wasn't guilty – looked down, biting their lips and cursing a certain tattletale.

" As I said previously, this time it will be done right.'' Orochimaru 's creepy smile widened. " Kabuto? ''

Kabuto nodded and stood facing the crowd. He had some papers in his hands.

" In order to be sure everyone does their jobs, Orochimaru-sama has ordered me to devise a plan.''He said. " Unlike last times, when you were left to work with no one to monitor your actions,'' Kabuto said untruthfully. For Kabuto had his own spying network that watched each and everyone's actions. He knew it and the crowd knew it. Which made the crowd scowl inwardly at him.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

" This time you are to be spited into four groups, each group will be responsible of accomplishing specific tasks.''

Kabuto indicated his papers.

" I'll proceed in putting each of you in their group. ''

A while later, the sound shinobi were standing in four groups.

Group 'A ' had Dosu, Tayuya, Sakkon, Yoroi and the rest were nobodies.

Group 'B ' had Kin, Jirobu, Kidomaru, Misumi and the rest were nobodies.

Group ' C ' had Zaku and the rest were nobodies.

Group 'D ' contained the rest of the nobodies.

" This doesn't make sense.'' Dosu mumbled.

Indeed, there were four groups and it would have made more sense if Kabuto had appointed one of the sound four on each group. His formations were strange. He let a whole group consist of nobodies without any **_somebody_** to attend them.

Just what were his true intentions?

" As I noted before, each group will have its own tasks to accomplish.

Group' A ' will handle the laundry and clean the corridors.

Group ' B ' will clean the bathrooms and wash the dishes.

Group 'C ' will pull out the weeds from the backyard and clean the kitchen.

Group ' D ' will be responsible of cleaning everyone's rooms. With the exception of Orochimaru-sama's and mine.'' Kabuto instructed.

" Ow!! Why aren't we allowed to clean your room, Kabuto sensei?'' whined the dreamy nobody with sad puppy eyes.

" Because it's clean. '' Kabuto answered simply.

" Ow.'' the dreamy nobody hung his head low sorrowfully, too absorbed in his disappointment to notice the odd looks everyone gave him.

" Group ' A ' will start with the laundry while group ' B' will start with the bathrooms. Group ' C ' will start with cleaning the kitchen. Group ' D ' only has the rooms. '' Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru suddenly interrupted.

" After you're finished with everything, I will give the best group an award.''

Everyone gasped, his or her eyes widening.

" An award? ''

" Yes. '' Orochimaru said. Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

" Now, start your cleaning! '' Ordered their lord before turning and leaving.

" An award! '' a dangerously greedy looking nobody announced.

An award wasn't a very common thing in the sound's miserable lives. The sound shinobi glared at each other, forgetting all the bonds between them. For the sake of the award, they would allow heads to roll.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
